


This is What Makes Us Who We Are

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Calum Hood- Freeform, Calum-centrc, First Kiss, M/M, Michael Clifford- Freeform, Michael-centric, One Shot, Time Travel, malum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:14:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3677061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum bites his lip, sharply nodding his head and waiting for the rush of air that will take him out of this situation.</p><p>OR- Calum has both super powers and a crazy huge crush on Michael. But he can't seem to be able to kiss the boy without fucking it up. That's where his time-travel comes in handy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is What Makes Us Who We Are

_**The First** **Time**_

Michael curled up into Calum's chest, and, shit, Calum felt it. He felt everything that the blonde haired boy did, ever since they'd first met. Not matter what Michael's action, it resonated through every part of Calum's body. So he wrapped his arms around Michael's thin frame, nuzzling his cheek into Michael's chemical-damaged hair, deciding to savor every moment of touch and affection. 

"Mmm, Mikey," Calum murmurs, pushing his face against Michael's head and kissing it, Michael cuddled up even closer.

"Cally," he replies.

"Umm," Calum says, suddenly uncomfortable. He pulls back slighty, and Michael looks up curiously.

"What's wrong?"

"I, umm, there's something that I want to do," Calum announces. He slowly, tentatively slips his hands around the back of Michael's head and leans in, gently brushing their lips before pressing them together more firmly. Michael kisses him back for a split-second before he's pushing at Calum's chest, slipping out of the tan boy's embrace. 

"Calum? What in fuck's name are you doing?" he demands, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Calum's face lights like a bonfire and he looks down at his thumbs, wishing that he could disappear.

"I, umm," he mutters before realizing that he doesn't have to explain. As Michael watches, Calum bites his lip, nodding his head sharply and waiting for the rush of air that will take him out of this situation. 

"Calum?" Michael asks, but it's too late, Calum's gone.

 

_**The Second Time** _

Calum's eyes snap open after a few minutes, and he's relieved to find himself in bed. He looks over at the bedside clock, and it reads _November 23, 2011._ He thanks the Lord that his time travel hasn't failed him yet. 

At first, Calum hated his super powers. He hated the way that he'd nod in response to a question and get blasted back 6 hours, and he hated the way that he couldn't control it. He was also confused as to why it was just him. No one else seemed to be teleporting through time in english class. But, over the years, he'd grown to enjoy it. He learned to manipulate it, as well. If he failed a test, he'd stay in the present until the teacher took it up before travelling back t redo it, with the answers fresh in his mind. And it came in handy during situations like what happened last night. He pulls on a fresh polo for school, tucking it into the ugly uniform pants and looping his tie around his neck. Michael will tie it for him at the bus stop, as he pretends that he can't do it on his own. He quickly drags a comb through his hair and spits some mouthwash, running too late to actually brush his teeth, before grabbing his bag and hurrying out the door.

Michael is waiting for him at the bus stop when he gets there. His best friend is still a blonde, as he's teleported almost 4 years back, but he doesn't mind. He actually likes it, the thickness of his friend's blonde fringe. It's pretty thin now, from all of the abuse.

"Calum," Michael whines, reaching out for the tie around the tan boy's neck. His short fingers quickly start making up the knot as he shakes his head, blonde hair flying everywhere. "You have to learn to tie your own tie."

"Nah," Calum replies, reaching forward and taking a fistful of Michael's hair. Michael growls as he finishes the knot in Cal's tie, pulling it a bit too tight. Calum let out an exaggerated wheeze and Michael glares but reaches forward to loosen it.

"You're such a baby," Michael teases, fixing the collar of Calum's shirt and swatting his hand out of this hair. 

"But you love me."

Michael grumbles out a yeah, taking his lip between his teeth. That was enough for Calum, who leans forward and grabs his best friend by the shoulders, crashing their lips together. Michael lets out a startled cry but kisses him back, his skinny arms wrapping around Calum's waist to hold them together. Calum thinks he's finally done it.

But, of course, he hasn't.

The bus chooses the exact wrong moment to pull up in front of the stop, everyone on it peering out the windows at the two boys making out in the bus shelter. Michael notices first, and he shoves Calum away from him, wide, mortified eyes staring at the bus. Calum's entire body blushes, his skin flushing an angry red as he reaches out for Michael, who still hasn't moved.

"No," Michael whimpers, tears spilling down his cheeks as he steps away from Calum. He shoots one last look at the bus before turning and sprinting down the road. Calum watches him go sadly before biting his lip and nodding, disappearing to a different time.

 

 **_The_ Third _Time_ ** _  
_

Calum finds himself on a tourbus, Niall sitting across from him and scrolling through Twitter. Cal stretches, folding an arm behind him head to cradle the back of his neck. Niall looks up at him. 

"Oh, hey, Cal," the Irishman says, "Didn't see ya there."

Calum chuckles. "I can imagine," he teases, "you fucking love Twitter, don't you?"

"Hell yeah I do!" Niall cheers sarcastically, pumping his phone in the air.

Calum chuckles, shaking his head as Harry's voice pierces the otherwise silent bus.

"Nialler?' he calls. Niall smiles and stands, readjusting his shirt over his belt.

"That's my cue," he says as he leaves the room.

Not a _second later, Michael enters, leaping across the little space and directly onto Calum's lap. Calum lets out a startled shriek, arms instinctively wrapping around Michael._

 _"What_ the bloody hell are you doing?" he asks as Michael fits his colorful head into the juncture of Calum's neck and shoulder.

"Cuddle?" he replies.

Calum lets out a sarcastic sigh, one of his hands rubbing over Michael's side as he shift a little into the couch. Michael looks up at his, and Calum thinks he imagined the other boy's green eyes flicking down to his lips. But then Michael's leaning forward and this was not how Calum expected it. He didn't expect Michael to make the first move, but he goes with it anyway. It'll work better like this, he thinks when their lips are barely a centimeter apart.

And then he fucking sneezes.

Getting sneezed on in general sucks, but Calum can't imagine how bad it would be to get covered in snot in such close proximity. Michael jerks back, reaching up with a sleeve of his sweater to wipe his face, a look of discontent evident on his features.

"I'm, uhh," he says, "I'm gonna go." And, with that, he hurriedly climbs off Calum's lap and speedwalks out the door, leaving Calum to feel like a complete and utter doof. He can't just leave things like this, and so his bites his lip and nods and gratefully disappears. 

 

_**The Fourth Time** _

Calum finds himself sitting in a strange apartment, the door wide open, with boxes littering the hallway. They're all labeled with things like  _Hood, Books_ or _Hood,_   _socks_ and he wonders what the hell is going on. But Michael walks through, carrying another box, and shoots a disapproving looks at Calum, who's sitting on a bar stool.

"Get your lazy arse up," he complains, gently setting the box on the floor. It says  _Hood. 5SOS Memories,_ and his heart breaks slightly because he'd always thought they'd last forever.

"Sorry," he murmurs, standing. "I just, I still can't believe it's over." He walks slowly to the box, hoping that Michael won't realize that he's bluffing. Even if he doesn't know the story, he's hoping to get it out of his best friend.

"Yeah, I know. It feels like- like it happened yesterday. But we just couldn't go on without- without Luke," Michael replies softly, voice breaking. Calum frowns, quickly opening the box, and no, this can't be happening. On top of a bunch of CDs and books and t-shirt and posters, there's a funeral card.

_In fond memory of Luke Robert Hemmings_

_1995-2020_

And then Calum's breaking, dropping the card on the floor and curling in on himself, tears streaming down his face in earnest because they were supposed to last forever. None them were supposed to be gone. Michael walks over, wrapping his arms tightly around the tanned man.

"Cal, it's okay. We couldn't have saved him. He- he wanted that," Michael whimpers, and a fresh wave of remorse washes over Calum as he realizes what Michael said. Luke had killed himself. He shifts a little in Michael's arms, turning to bury his face in the older boy's chest. Michael smooths his hands comfortingly up Calum's back, and Calum tips his chin up to find Michael looking down at him, waiting. They press their lips together, and Calum can feel Michael tears against his cheeks, and his heart breaks even more because this is not how he wanted it. Even though there's no one barging in and nothing embarrassing happening and both of them are fine with it, it still doesn't feel right. Calum doesn't want his first kiss with his best friend to be stained by remorse and grief over a lost friend, he wants it to be something beautiful, not tragic. And so he pulls away and turns, glancing back at Michael once before leaving the apartment and shutting the door behind him. Once he's safely out in the hall, he disappears.

 

_**The Last Time** _

Calum finds himself in the present, a few weeks after where he started. The entire band is sitting in their living room, each scrolling through their phones, and Calum can barely resist the urge to run and hug Luke, simply because he's alive.

"Hey, Cal," Michael says. Calum smiles, sitting beside him and tugging his own phone out of his pocket.

"Yup?"

"Can I talk to you?" 

Calum's heart beats a little harder and he panics for a second, worried that Michael remembers what happened, even though he knows there's no way. But he stands and fllows Michael, who reaches back to take is hand as they walk through the house. They stop in Michael room, and Calum looks at the posters littering the walls, messily put up with masking tape.

"What did you-"

"I know you like me," Michael says, causing Calum's eyes to widen.

"Mikey, what?" he asks.

"Calum, I know. It's obvious, the way you look at me," the teal-haired (AN-IDK how to describe Mikey's new hair, it's half teal half blonde check it out.) boy says. "And, d'you know what? I like the attention. I like you."

"Wha-" Calum starts, but he can't finish. Michael lips are on his, and it's hot and beautiful and not at all like he expected it. He walks forward, pushing Michael back up against the wall. Michael hands grasp Calum's hips tightly, slowly moving up his shirt. Calum chuckles against the other boy's mouth and grabs his wrists, pinning them to the wall above his head and pressing even closer so that Michael literally has no where to move, no where to go but against him. Michael whines softly, nipping at Calum's lower lip, loving the moan that follows, and they both know that they could stay like this forever, that this, each other, is what makes them who they are.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the super cliche ending and please don't hate me for almost killing Luke I'm sorry it won't happen again.


End file.
